


【宇智波五件套】假如火影众人都是声优

by Chavela



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 听说《无限月读》的boss cv换了呢？





	【宇智波五件套】假如火影众人都是声优

**Author's Note:**

> 论坛体  
> 文中人名中文代表“真人”，罗马字代表“动画角色”  
> 提及剧情较原著有改动，不要太在意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《无限月读》剧情梗概：  
> 第一集：介绍时代背景及主要人物 → 人柱力被杀尾兽被捕引起恐慌 → 五大国结成联盟商议对策 → 各国多处遭到死而复生之人的袭击 → 主角团（Naruto/Sasuke/Kakashi/Guy/B）受命追查真相  
> 第二集：Sasuke遇到死而复生的哥哥（Itachi）并从他口中得知秽土转生之术 → 主角团遭遇面具男（Madara）及其带领的秽土人柱力六道 → Sasuke和Itachi见势不对打算先行前往解除秽土转生 → 主角团（Naruto/Kakashi/Guy/B）与人柱力六道交战  
> 第三集：Sasuke和Itachi使施术者（Kabuto）解开秽土转生 → 人柱力六道消失 → 主角团大战面具男 → 面具男掉马（Obito）

**五大国论坛 >火之国>八卦聊天>木叶出的新番你们看了吗**

 

RT，本人最近正在追木叶新番《无限月读》，刚刚看到boss面具被打碎露出真容的地方，然后……天呐这是什么神仙配音？！这…这沙哑的性感……

0楼 我恋爱惹 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

让卤煮我当场就恋爱惹💓💓💓

1楼 我恋爱惹 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

这是什么自抢沙发的魔鬼？？？

2楼 沙发留着我来 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈心疼沙发君😂

3楼 爱好吃瓜 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈腺体

4楼 ABO大手 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

？？？？？

5楼 小呀小透明 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

艹，输入法的锅………心疼*

6楼 ABO大手 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哈哈哈ls一看用的就不是什么正经输入法

7楼 盘古开天辟地 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

与其说是输入法，不如说lss一看就不是什么正经人

8楼 女娲娘娘补了天 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

7楼8楼？？？情侣？

9楼 FFF 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

呃…………

10楼 盘古开天辟地 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

并不是

11楼 盘古开天辟地 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

我只是沉迷

12楼 女娲娘娘补了天 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

我只是喜欢

13楼 盘古开天辟地 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

农药

14楼 女娲娘娘补了天 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

打农药而已

15楼 盘古开天辟地 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

所以取了这个名字

16楼 女娲娘娘补了天 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

……

17楼 女娲娘娘补了天 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

……

18楼 盘古开天辟地 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哈哈哈哈哈两位这同步率也是绝了23333

19楼 喜闻乐见 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

盘古女娲不如凑一对儿吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈xswl，名字也挺配的

20楼 笑一笑十年少 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

不可。盘古与女娲分别出自不同时期的不同记载，二者本身并无联系——盘古开天辟地一说最早出现于三国时期吴人徐整所著的《三五历记》，而女娲早在先秦古籍（如《史籀篇》）中便已经出现了。

21楼 考据党 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哇哦……有文化就是不一样呢……长见识了

22楼 高考必胜 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈一段感情还未发芽就已死亡

23楼 哈哈哈我是快乐的小行家 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

所以

24楼 呀喂 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

有谁还在关心楼主吗？

25楼 呀喂 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

咳咳

26楼 我恋爱惹 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

果然，每一个贴子都逃不过的命运就是——

27楼 呀吧咧 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

歪楼

28楼 歪，妖妖零吗 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

歪楼

29楼 喜闻乐见 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

歪楼

30楼 爱好吃瓜 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

正楼

31楼 破坏队形 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

红红火火恍恍惚惚 楼上人如其名

32楼 韩寒会画画后悔画韩红 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

真的，你们稍微关心一下楼主吧

悄悄咳嗽都没有人在意

好可怜😂

33楼 善解人意的阿鱼 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

谢谢善解人意的阿鱼酱

34楼 我恋爱惹 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

不客气呢😊

35楼 善解人意的阿鱼 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

所以楼主你还好吗

撸好了？

36楼 鸡同鸭讲 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

咳咳咳 说什么呢

人家可是纯洁的少女呢🙈

37楼 我恋爱惹 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哇

哦

老子信了

38楼 鸡同鸭讲 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

你的邪🙄

39楼 鸡同鸭讲 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

本来就是嘛🙈

40楼 我恋爱惹 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

别争了。

看ID二位瞧着都不像是什么好人。

41楼 考据党 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈考据君还在呢

42楼 哈哈哈我是快乐的小行家 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

嗯。

43楼 考据党 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

我站考据君。

有理有据令人服气hhhhh

44楼 高考必胜 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

我的天，我惊了

我翻到现在竟然没有一个人关注点在《无限月读》吗？？！

这可是部神作啊！！！！！

45楼 限定月读 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

咦？不是刚出不久的新番吗？评价这么高？？？

我还没来得及看呢

46楼 求推剧 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

啊我打算养肥了看

一周一集一集30分钟，现在才更到第3集

对我这种追剧一天看一季的人来说简直残忍

47楼 权游今天完结了吗 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

一看木叶出品，就知道必然是精品

（不过我也还没看orz

（早就mark好了可是工作一直很忙没有时间

48楼 一只社畜 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

心疼ls

我虽然还没工作，但高三了也是被学习压得喘不过气T^T

49楼 高考必胜 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

ls加油啊

考一个好的大学，然后就会发现，大学生活——

比高中更累

50楼 大学狗 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

？？？？？？？？？？我哭了

51楼 高考必胜 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

人嘛，活着就是要燃烧青春

52楼 绿秋衣来一套 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈ls说的话我感觉莫名熟悉

53楼 马萨卡 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

这不是我村凯皇的至理名言吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

“努力吧！年轻人！”

“少年哟，胸怀大志吧！这就是青春！”

👍🏼

54楼 木叶铁粉 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈这个大拇指

学到了精髓😂

55楼 树叶飞舞的地方 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哈哈哈哈毕竟本人凯sensei忠实脑残粉

56楼 绿秋衣来一套 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哈哈哈是呀 生命就是要热血才好！！！

57楼 青春舞曲 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

啊，看到大家这样我又有了学习的动力！！！

58楼 高考必胜 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

加油吧孩子！

未来还是很美好的哟！

59楼 绿秋衣来一套 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

嗯嗯，我会努力的！！！

60楼 高考必胜 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

诶？Boss的cv是斑爷啊

卤煮不认识吗？

就我斑爷的实力和名气，在众多配音演员之中若称第二，没人敢称第一

狂拽霸气令人心动那是理所当然的！

61楼 红玫瑰 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

斑爷的声音我当然认识！

我就算是瞎了也不会听不出来斑爷的声音啊！！！

但是新的那集boss掉马之后声音完全不一样了！！！

变成那种沙哑的带着气音的……awsl

62楼 我恋爱惹 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

快来人呐 扶扶楼主吧

楼主顶住！

强撸灰飞烟灭啊！！！

63楼 歪，妖妖零吗 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

楼主你顶住啊！！！

——你瞎了跟你听不听得出斑爷声音又没有什么关系2333

64楼 呀喂 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

咦？我才看到第二集所以不知道

还有这种操作？？？

啊不过为什么要换啊我想要斑爷啊555

65楼 红玫瑰 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

我很好奇了

以斑爷的知名度（和暴脾气）

是什么样的勇士竟敢抢他的角色顶他的位置

66楼 喜闻乐见 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哈哈哈哈怎么可能有人敢抢斑爷的饭碗（活腻了吗）

肯定是剧本安排了吧

67楼 阿珍爱上了阿强 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

说的也是

连朱迪都不敢动斑爷的角色呢

68楼 红玫瑰 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

依稀记得有一次柱帝跟斑爷说想体验一下配一个傲娇是什么样的感觉要跟他换角色被斑爷一个剧本扇飞的故事

69楼 南贺川之恋 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈黑历史求别提

柱帝：从那天起 我再也没能忘记被斑斑支配的恐惧233333

70楼 千手观音 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这张老照片

难不成就是他俩小时候柱帝因为打水漂赢了斑爷还故意站在斑爷身后挑衅结果被骂到自闭的原图😂

71楼 马萨卡 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈竟然放这张照片

我朱迪不要面子的嘛233333

72楼 采蘑菇的小姑娘 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

这个时候就不得不佩服抓拍的扉间菊苣眼之疾手之快了hhhh

73楼 千手观音 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

那是

我扉间菊苣毕竟号称“世界上最快的男人”😂

74楼 飞雷神快递 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈扉间菊苣这个称号哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

真的很容易让人误会😂

75楼 采蘑菇的小姑娘 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

妈呀！终于看到有人在吹我土哥了！！！

76楼 我爱小黑兔 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

土哥是谁啊？@我爱小黑兔

77楼 爱好吃瓜 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

土哥就是《无限月读》里面Obito的cv啊

78楼 我爱小黑兔 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

啊？

这贴不是在说《无限月读》里的boss吗？？

Boss不是叫Madara吗？？？

79楼 女娲娘娘补了天 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

啊？

《无限月读》不是木叶的番吗？？

木叶不是向来只用自己的人配音吗？？？

没听说过木叶有个叫土哥的声优啊？？？？

80楼 盘古开天辟地 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

我从你们逐渐递增的问号中看出了你们的疑惑

81楼 求推剧 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

女娲和盘古……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

连懵逼的语气都一样

82楼 喜闻乐见 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

……

83楼 女娲娘娘补了天 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

……

84楼 盘古开天辟地 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

缘，妙不可言

你俩面基吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

85楼 笑一笑十年少 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

一看你们就没看最新的一集

面具男自称Madara，但是他面具掉了以后画面给到了Kakashi，而Kakashi深情凝视叫了一声“Obito”

本集，完。

86楼 没有我没看过的番 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

深情凝视什么鬼hhhhhhhh

87楼 ABO大手 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

剧透了兄dei😱

88楼 拒绝剧透 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

蛤？？？Boss掉马这么快的嘛？

这才第三集啊？？？

89楼 权游今天完结了吗 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哎呀！一时激动…😅

90楼 没有我没看过的番 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

算了算了…没事

91楼 拒绝剧透 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

作为斑爷的死忠粉，我表示

好像没有听说过木叶有个叫土哥的声优

92楼 红玫瑰 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

作为柱帝的死忠粉，我表示

确实没有听说过木叶有个叫土哥的声优

93楼 千手观音 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

作为柱帝和斑爷的双担粉，我表示

真的没有听说过木叶有个叫土哥的声优

94楼 南贺川之恋 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

作为扉间菊苣的死忠粉，我表示

真的真的没有听说过木叶有个叫土哥的声优

95楼 飞雷神快递 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

作为………

话都被你们说完了，我说个🐴

96楼 采蘑菇的小姑娘 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

作为凯sensei的忠实脑残粉，我表示

+1

97楼 绿秋衣来一套 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

本猿飞家铁粉表示：+2😅

是新人吗？

@木叶铁粉 求解答

98楼 树叶飞舞的地方 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

比起这个，我更想问——为什么这么多人还没看过这部神作啊？！！

真的好看呀！！！！！

99楼 限定月读 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

啊啊啊 我在追来着！

已经看了两集了，晚上回家就补新的

话说我家鸣宝又是配主角来着~ 嘿嘿✌🏼

（但是我个人觉得这个番对观众来说并不是很友好的说

100楼 漩涡家的拉面 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

本鸣粉+10086

（哇我是第一百楼耶~

101楼 漩涡家的拉面 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

诶？我隐隐约约恍恍忽忽似有似无好像……没有印象……

@树叶飞舞的地方

102楼 木叶铁粉 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

………………我对你好失望哦

103楼 树叶飞舞的地方 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

104楼 木叶铁粉 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

为什么说不友好呀？？？@漩涡家的拉面

105楼 求推剧 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

也不是什么大问题

就是感觉世界观太大了

什么尾兽啦人柱力啦忍术啦仙法啦

人物也很多

有时候真的记不住啊😂

而且到现在都还主要是以打斗为主

感觉主线剧情还没跟标题扯上关系的说

（所以感觉看了两集大家都有一点懵逼😂

106楼 漩涡家的拉面 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

好神秘啊……

楼主呢？楼主不是喜欢那个cv嘛，应该知道吧 @我恋爱惹

107楼 树叶飞舞的地方 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

这么复杂吗？我还以为只是讲普通的忍者之间的战争

原来还有这么多奇幻元素呀

108楼 求推剧 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

但是打斗画面超流畅超酷的不是吗！！！🙋🏻

人物刻画也很不错呀！每个人的性格都刻画得超好呀！

而且bgm超燃一听就感觉热血沸腾呢！！！

109楼 限定月读 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

诶？我也不清楚鸭 @树叶飞舞的地方

我发帖就是想问问有没有人知道这个声优是谁还配过哪些角色的说

……😳😳😳

（叫土哥吗？那我以后也是土哥的粉啦~~~

110楼 我恋爱惹 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

不 你只是想撸

🐓🐓🐓

111楼 鸡同鸭讲 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

吐艳！你走开啦~

112楼 我恋爱惹 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

话说，这里不是有个他的粉丝嘛

问ta不就好了？

@我爱小黑兔

113楼 红玫瑰 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哇看月读说的我不怎么追番的都想看了

114楼 佛手瓜 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

↑其实真的还蛮好看呢

我风之国的都觉得很有趣呢

115楼 沙漠骆驼 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

哇逮到一个歪果朋友耶~

116楼 我恋爱惹 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

回113楼

土哥大名叫宇智波带土哦

117楼 我爱小黑兔 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

啥？？？

118楼 红玫瑰 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

宇智波？？？

119楼 南贺川之恋 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

宇智波？？？

120楼 千手观音 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

宇智波？？？

121楼 采蘑菇的小姑娘 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

宇智波？？？

122楼 飞雷神快递 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

宇智波？？？

123楼 爱好吃瓜 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

宇智波？？？

124楼 树叶飞舞的地方 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

宇智波？？？

125楼 绿秋衣来一套 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

宇智波？？？

126楼 木叶铁粉 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

宇智波？？？

127楼 一只社畜 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

宇智波？？？

128楼 高考必胜 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

宇智波？？？

129楼 大学狗 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

宇智波？？？

130楼 盘古开天辟地 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

宇智波？？？

131楼 女娲娘娘补了天 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

宇智波？？？

132楼 ABO大手 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

咦？那不是跟啥是gay一个姓吗？？？

133楼 漩涡家的拉面 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx

 

这位朋友，你的重点真的很清奇

斑爷也姓宇智波呀

134楼 我恋爱惹 于 xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx


End file.
